


Reason

by prosperjade



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena's thoughts as she fights for Anthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

Pallid lips curve into a sneer, teeth bare like a wounded beast in defense. An ecstatic pulse pitches with sudden panic as the jarring sound of blades colliding meets carefully honed ears.

Defend. Parry. Repost.

An endless mantra of practiced commands surges through Utena’s reeling mind, her focus trained on the plume of scarlet nestled precariously on her opponent’s breast, mocking her as it remains beyond the lip of her sword.

Every stolen glance to her silent observer compromises her victory, but she can’t help succumbing to the enigmatic lure of a mirthless smile, coupled with an unfathomable, empty stare.

Utena’s distraction is punished with metal embedding into flesh, wrenching a cry of agony from her trembling lips.

Every muscle tenses with anger, fluid motions anticipating her opponents move as the flare of a familiar energy courses through her, consuming her, compelling her to go on.

She will not lose, for the sake of the bashful crimson she coaxes into Himemiya’s features, for the gentle caresses and devoted murmurs they exchange.

For Utena, Anthy Himemiya isn’t simply a prize.

She is what defines her existence.


End file.
